The Trap
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Artemis is out hunting when she gets captured and wakes up in an elaborate sexual torture device. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

The Trap

When Artemis awoke she was feeling groggy. She had a throbbing headache and her mouth felt parched. How long had she been out? The last thing she remembered was that she was hunting in the middle of the woods. She had been tracking a great stag for days. She finally managed to corner in near a ravine. There was a flowing river that ran through it and the stag had stopped to drink.

Artemis carefully positioned herself, making sure not to make a sound that would startle the creature. She had found a good vantage point that gave her a good shot at the stag. Artemis aimed her bow and took an arrow out of her quiver. She had the stag in her sights. She pulled back the bowstring, targeting the back of the creature's neck. She let go, sending the arrow through the air. She didn't get the chance to see if the arrow hit its target. As soon as she let go of the string, she felt something sting her neck and then everything went black.

Artemis quickly looked around to try and gauge her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark room with poor lighting. The next thing she realized was that she was restrained. She first noticed this when she tried to close her mouth and discovered that there was a ball gag in it. She then noticed that around her neck was a collar that was held in place by a bamboo pole.

There were two other poles. The first one went across her back. Her arms were tied to it. The next bamboo pole rose from the ground and was aimed between her legs. Artemis quickly looked around, but she couldn't move her head that far. She tugged at the restraints, trying to find a weak spot, but it was pointless. She was about to try a different tactic, but just then she felt the collar start to tighten.

Artemis tried to move her neck so that the collar didn't dig into her that much. She turned her eyes to the bamboo poles that were holding the collar in place, seeing that those poles were extending. She could feel the collar pinching into her skin at the back of her neck. She began having trouble breathing or gulping. Her face was turning red. She was just thinking about how this was the worst feeling she had ever experienced, when she heard the sound of something below her rustling. She couldn't look down because of the collar, but she knew it was the other bamboo pole, heading right up her pussy.

Artemis fought at the restraints with all her might, trying to break out before the bamboo pole inserted itself into her. Unfortunately for her, it was pointless. Even if she wasn't being choked by the collar, she would still have difficulty breaking the bamboo. The collar just made things harder. She could feel herself getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen. She pulled against the bamboo pole, making one last attempt at breaking it. As with all the attempts before, it was pointless.

The pole entered her pussy. Artemis wanted to cry out as it grew into her, but she couldn't because of the ball gag. The bamboo continued to grow, forcing itself deeper into Artemis. Artemis squirmed as much as her restraints would allow her to. It wasn't long before Artemis could feel an orgasm coming on. Oddly enough, the lack of oxygen to her brain actually seemed to intensify her feelings. As she came, Artemis could feel almost a dreamlike feeling come over her. As she came, Artemis writhed with a powerful amount of strengths. For a while she thought it was enough to break the bamboo poles. However, her hopes were crushed as the poles resisted her attempts to break out of them.

The pole between her legs continued to grow inside her. Artemis could feel another orgasm come on. Again she tried to use the force of her orgasm to break out of her restraints, but again she failed. Artemis took a deep breath through her nose, or at least as deep a breath as the collar would allow. She anticipated the next orgasm. This time she was going to push against the pole with all her strength, hoping that it would break it. However, just as she was thinking this, the pole stopped growing. Artemis wondered if maybe she could buck her hips and get a motion going so that she could bring herself to orgasm. She was about to start bucking when she felt the pole starting to vibrate.

The vibrations sent Artemis's body into what could only be described as seizures. Part of this was due to the collar. At this point Artemis's head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to taking deep breaths, but the vibrations forced her body to squirm and consume more oxygen. She was hyperventilating. The vibrations increased, sending her body into overdrive. Her heart raced like it was going to break out of her chest. Soon it was time for her to come. This time she was ready. She jerked her body around. She violently convulsed. The bamboo bent, almost like it was going to break. This gave her a new wind and she pushed against it harder. For a moment it looked like she would fail. Her arms seemed like they would give up. However, she heard a crack and soon the pole broke in two. This was followed by the two poles holding the collar in place. It feel off. Artemis collapsed to the ground. She could feel the blackness creeping into her field of vision. She didn't care. She was free. She was free. She was…


	2. Chapter 2

When Artemis awoke, she found herself face to face with a cock. She didn't know whose cock it was or what it was doing there. All she knew was that it was staring her right in the face. Artemis struggled, realizing she was bound again, her arms and legs completely immobilized. She was also completely naked. The only thing that she could move was her head. Fortunately, she wasn't ball gagged this time. She yelled at the man bound over her. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Artemis?" said the man, his voice clearly groggy.

It took a while for Artemis to recognize the voice. "Percy, is that you?"

"Yes," said Percy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," said Artemis. "I was hunting in the woods one minute and then I blacked out. Now I'm here. That's all I know."

"I don't know much either," said Percy. "I was in my cabin and when I went to bed and when I woke up I was here."

"Let's just try to think of a way to get out of here," said Artemis.

"Good idea," said Percy.

Artemis looked around, trying to get an idea of what to do. She saw that Percy was bound in the same way as she was, with his arms and legs immobilized just like her's. She turned her head from side to side. They seemed to be in a cold metal room. There was a window. Artemis could look out of it. She saw what looked a branch with green leaves. They were still in the woods. Artemis looked up and saw Percy's cock, still hanging there. She couldn't help but stare at it. Percy was very well hung for a boy his age. She felt her mouth water as she stared at it. She looked up at Percy's body. It was nice and muscular. She could feel something stirring between her thighs. She turned to look at Percy's face. He also seemed aroused, as he was staring at her pussy. He couldn't take his eyes off it. She wondered what she should do next.

Tired of waiting, Artemis lifted her head up and experimentally put her lips around the tip. She quickly took her mouth off of it. Percy instantly jolted, looking around, clearly surprised. "Um Artemis, did you...uh do something."

"No," said Artemis cheekily. Percy looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. He went back to staring at Artemis's pussy, ignoring what had just happened. Artemis continued to admire Percy's cock, which was now a little erect. She wondered if she could do it again. Before she could think about it anymore, Artemis did it again, this time putting her lips around his shaft.

"What are you doing?" said Percy.

"I doing nothing," said Artemis innocently.

"Are you sure?" said Percy. "'Cause something is happening down there and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." By this point, Percy's cock was fully erect, practically poking Artemis in the eye. She didn't have to lift her head to put her lips around it. It was throbbing. Artemis looked up at his face, seeing that he was not just looking at her pussy, but was drooling over it. He looked like he would attack it at any second. Artemis decided to do something drastic. She put her lips around the tip, sucking on it furiously. Percy didn't act like he was confused this time. Instead he started sucking on Artemis's pussy. His tongue ran up and down her slit. Artemis moaned around his tip. She went further, moving her lips up the shaft. Artemis bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Meanwhile, Percy's tongue found her clit. His tongue was clumsy. He licked it, lacking any finesse, though he showed much enthusiasm. Artemis rewarded this enthusiasm by taking her tongue and making circles around his tip. She could feel his erection getting harder inside her mouth. She took her mouth off of his erection and moved on to his balls. She kissed them, cupping them with her lips. She ran her tongue around the balls. This was too much for Percy, who came all over her face. He seemed not to care. He was too focused on eating Artemis out. In no time she was moaning with pleasure. So much so that the restraints holding them in place tore from the wall. Artemis landed on the floor feet first. She stretched herself out. She looked around and saw a bow. She grabbed it and fired some arrows, freeing Percy. He landed on the floor and Artemis ran to him. "Percy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Percy, rubbing his arm. "I think so. Um...about what happened up there..."

"Don't worry about it," said Artemis. "I won't tell anybody."

"No, not that," said Percy. "Um...do you want to do it again."

Artemis smiled. "Of course."


End file.
